


Valentine's Day

by ChildofMyth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, WishfulShipping, a dumb idea i had when i was younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: Cilan has a surprise for Iris to celebrate Valentine's day.





	Valentine's Day

I led my love up a hill. Up, up, up, up. Smiling and laughing all the way. I looked back at her and her mocha skin, chocolate eyes, and purple mane. I couldn't imagine spending today with any other girl.

“Cilan! Where are we going?” She shouted past the wind that swept by us. I smiled even wider. “My favorite place this time of year!” I shouted back.

In my grasp on her hand I could feel the engagement ring I had given her two months ago. Our marriage was set to be three months from now. Iris had asked for enough time to get home and be with her parents to get ready. And I, of course needed the time as well.

The ground steepened underneath us, but I didn’t notice. I just kept going. I could hear Iris begin to pant but I didn't worry. We were almost there. Finally, I spotted the crest of the hill. We stopped.

I quickly whipped around, putting my hands over Iris's eyes and blocking her view. She pouted. “Cilan, what are you doing? You drag me up here just to not let me see?” I chuckled.

“Patience, my dear, patience.” She snorted and I laughed again. I turned her so that she was in front of me but I still held my hands over her eyes. I looked down at the scenery below.

“Wait for it...” The sun was setting, some glints just barely hitting the right spots.

“Wait for it...” The moisture from today’s earlier rain, that had made me fear it was going to ruin our plans, shined like diamonds off of the vegetation.

“Wait for it...” Finally, the familiar sight of a Cryogonal's snowflake-like body revealed itself.

“NOW!” I removed my hands from Iris's face and instead placed them on her hips.

She gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth and stared at the beautiful sight below.

Beautiful varieties of colors shone through the Pokemon from the sunlight. The whole color spectrum was painted across this entire valley like beautiful moving rivers of rainbow. It was like our own little Aurora Borealis on Earth. And right where we stood, every shade of red known to man shone onto us.

I was taken by surprise when Iris spun around and tackled me to the ground in a big hug. She looked down at me while against my chest on the ground. Tears were streaming down. For a moment, I panicked. Had I done something wrong? Then she smiled at me.

“Oh Cilan...This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me! Thank you.”

I smiled back. “Iris, if I could I'd give you the whole universe, and that still wouldn't be enough.”

She bent down and our lips touched.

“Happy Valentine's day.”

 

 


End file.
